The Story of Felicity Potter
by SuperWhoLockianx3
Summary: What if Harry had been born a girl? Sorted into Slytherin? A twist to Harry Potter where he WAS born a girl. He WAS sorted into Slytherin. And her name is Felicity Potter. AU. Dudley is also a girl, named Veronica. Her aunt and uncle remain the same gender, as do all the other characters.


**Author's note: Ok guys, so I have done a chapter of this story before, and it wasn't exactly successful, but I really liked the story idea. So I decided to give it another shot. I hope you like it! Please leave reviews, and follow/favorite. :)**

Felicity Potter was a unusual girl in many ways. First of all, summer holidays were the worst. Secondly, she loved school. Her parents were dead, forcing her to live with her Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon. And, lastly, she was a witch. In fact, she was quite pretty, and greatly resembled her mother. Lily Potter, who she had never been able to talk to or even remember seeing. Her hair seemed to be the only she she had gotten from her father seeing as it was long,  
black and slightly curly. Her eyes were an bright emerald green and she had fair, light skin just like her mother, or so she was told.

The school she went to was called Hogwarts. It was the first place that had ever really felt like home to her. Her best friends Draco, Pansy and Blaise also attended, and were in the same house, Slytherin. Sometimes she felt out of place, because she wasn't exactly from a Pure-blood family like everyone else in her house was, but apparently noone seemed to care. Of course, that was most likely because she was 'the chosen one'. She didn't like to think about it much, but it got her a lot of attention. She wasn't one to complain. She felt happy and accepted there. The only thing she didn't particularly like was her head of house, and potions master Professor Snape. Sometimes he just made her feel off, or uncomfortable. She usually brushed it off or ignored it, not wanting to cause any trouble.

Suddenly, Felicity was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard a loud noise coming from her cousins room. She shoved aside her bed covers and went to see what Veronica could possibly be up to.

"Veronica? Are you okay?" Felicity opened up the door to reveal her quite large cousin, sprawled on the floor. Next to her, several nail polish bottles had been spilt.

"Yes, yes. I'm quite ok. Now help me with my nails! I've tried myself, but I just can't quite reach!" Veronica attempted to get up, and failed.

Felicity was surprisingly strong, considering how she appeared to be made of skin and bone. She helped pull Veronica up to her feet, and got to work on her toenails.

Veronica chuckled. "Why thank you. Oh, and by the way, when are you going to start breakfast? I'm starving, and may I remind you that daddy wouldn't like waking up without his morning coffee, now would he? Chop Chop!"

Felicity sighed. As was the usual, she got up to start breakfast. She patted down the hallway, still barefoot and in her pajamas. Only 13 more days until the Hogwarts Express. She smiled at the prospect of seeing her friends again, and wondered how they were doing. She had never went into much detail on what her home life was like. She never felt the need to, and was honestly a little embarrassed. All of her friends had these fancy mansions and house elves and grand this, grand that. Not that her aunt and uncle were poor or anything of the sort, but she still felt at least a little inadequate. That was one of the main reasons she didn't tell her friends about anything other than the basics of her situation.

Ten days later, Felicity was more than ready to leave. She had made sure to complete all homework, and had even completely cleaned out, and packed her trunk. Pansy had invited her to come shopping with her, Diagon Alley. All she needed to do was wait for Pansy and her parents to arrive, and then she could really start looking forward to the upcoming school year.

About an hour and a half later, the doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon peered through the peephole and immediately jumped back. He scowled, and Felicity jumped up to greet her friend. As she opened the door, Pansy greeted her with a wide smile. They each gave each other an enthusiastic greeting, and raced over to Pansy's parents, who were waiting to alongside apparate the girls to Diagon Alley. When they arrived in Diagon Alley, Pansy's parents insisted on buying the books and supplies first, then the girls would be able to clothing shop, while they would wait for them at the ice cream parlor.

After finishing shopping for books and supplies, Pansy's parents let them loose for the fun part. Clothes shopping.

Pansy quickly led Felicity into a crazy hot pink shop, called Uptown Witches. Pansy's parents were already elsewhere, and had warned them not to take too long.

Felicity gasped. It was amazing inside. There was all sorts of girly doo-dads, beauty products, and the best dress robes she had ever seen.

She had never really been into fashion, seeing as she always had to wear hand-me-downs from Veronica. But she immediatley fell in love with the store anyways.

"Isn't this great?!" Pansy whisper-shouted.

"Wow! What should we look at first?" Felicity stood, wide-eyed in the entrance to the little shop.

"I've been here before, I know you'll love these!" Pansy steered Felicity over to some bracelets with all different sorts of charms on each one. Some of them had a patch of flowers, some had little jewels. Above the display said MOOD BRACELETS. "Different colors and/or shapes for each mood."

Felicity picked up a bracelet with a little dragon on it, and wrapped it around her wrist. It slowly changed from clear, to a bright sparkling glittery color. Pansy picked up a little piece of paper with the colors that correlated to moods. Glittery was for excited, and Felicity agreed with the little bracelet. She stared down at it, it was so cute. She had to buy it.

"It's so cute! I love it!" She exclaimed.

"I know, I think I'll buy one for myself. It's only 5 galleons." Pansy picked up a little bubbly shaped one, and placed it into her shopping bag. Felicity smiled and did the same.

They wandered around the store for awhile, peering at all the potions and things. They each bought a countless number of new robes and accessories.

When it was finally time to leave, Pansy gave her a tight bear hug.

"I hope these muggles won't drive you too crazy."

"Thanks. I'll see you in a few days."

"PANSY! Hurry up, we don't want to be late for our dinner with the Zabini's."

Felicity and watched her friend run down the driveway to meet her parents. She gave a quick wave, and went inside. She wished that she still had her parents.

 **Please, Please review :) I would love any constructive criticism, I am a new writer and would love to improve. Thank you! Oh, and also if you have any ideas on where this could go, or any writing tips feel free to say so. :) :)**


End file.
